The present invention relates to a folding table, and particularly, to a banquet table having two table sections that can fold between an opened table position in which the table sections are aligned in horizontal relation to form a large table surface and a collapsed position in which the table sections are folded together. More particularly, the present invention relates to folding leg mechanisms attached to each of the table sections and mechanisms that operates to lock the table sections together when the table sections are in the collapsed position.
Folding tables having sections coupled together for movement between an opened table position and a folded collapsed position are known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,085 to Westerburgen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,272 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,504 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,394 to Cohen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,187 to Coggins; all of which show examples of folding tables. Many folding tables include legs that can fold relative to the table sections between storage and table-support positions. See, for example, the Wilmore '272 patent and the Wilmore '872 patent, the Cohen '504 patent and the Cohen et al. '394 patent.
Some tables having folding legs include locking mechanisms that lock the legs in an unfolded position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,233 to Cox and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,778 to Berkowitz et al. Folding tables having table sections that lock together when the table sections are in the collapsed position are also known. See, for example, the Cohen et al. '394 patent.
In addition, tables made of a plastics material are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,882 to Price.
Consumers would welcome a folding table having a pair of folding leg assemblies that compactly store against respective first and second table sections. A light-weight folding table that is easy to carry and that includes mechanisms for locking the leg assemblies in a table-support position and mechanisms for locking the first and second table sections together when the first and second table sections are in a collapsed position would also be desirable to consumers.
According to the present invention, a table includes a table top having a central region and a perimeter around the central region. A channel member defines a channel on the central region of the table top. A folding leg assembly includes a leg coupled to the table top for pivoting movement about a leg pivot axis. The folding leg assembly further includes a support strut pivotably coupled to the leg and coupled to the channel member for sliding movement in the channel. The leg is pivotable about the leg axis between a support position in which the leg lies outside the channel and extends away from the table top and a storage position in which the leg lies outside the channel and adjacent to the table top.
In preferred embodiments, the table top includes a first table section and a second table section coupled to the first table section for pivoting movement about a table pivot axis between an opened table position in which the first and second table sections are aligned in horizontal relation and a collapsed position in which the first and second table sections are folded together. Folding leg assemblies are mounted to each of the first and second table sections.
Each folding leg assembly further includes a pair of latch pins coupled to a respective support strut. Each channel member includes a pair of side walls, each of which is formed to include an aperture. When the legs are moved to the support positions, the associated latch pins are aligned with respective apertures and are spring biased into an extended position received by the apertures to lock the legs in the respective support positions. The latch pins of each folding leg assembly can be manually engaged and moved to a retracted position to unlock the respective leg for movement to the storage position.
In one embodiment of the present invention, each table section is blow molded out of a plastics material. Each blow molded table section is formed to include a recess in which the channel member of the respective folding leg assembly is received. A pair of hand pockets are formed on opposite sides of each recess to provide access to the latch pins so that the latch pins can be engaged and moved from the extended position locking the associated leg in the support position to the retracted position, thereby unlocking the leg for pivoting movement relative to the respective table section.
Each blow molded table section is also formed to include handle recesses along opposite sides of the table section and a plug and socket set adjacent to an outer end of the respective table section. When the table top is folded to the collapsed position the plug of one of the plug and socket sets is received by the socket of the other of the plug and socket sets, and vice versa, to secure the table sections in the collapsed position. In addition, when the table top is folded to the collapsed position, the handle recesses of the first table section cooperate with the handle recesses of the second table section to provide a pair of hand-receiving apertures between the table sections. A person can insert his or her hand into one of the hand-receiving apertures and carry the table.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a first end rail is coupled to the first table section adjacent to the outer end of the first table section and a second end rail is coupled to the second table section adjacent to the outer end of the second table section. When the table sections are folded to the collapsed position, the first end rail is positioned to lie adjacent to the second end rail. A latch is coupled to one of the end rails and can be moved to a locking position in which a hook portion of the latch catches the other of the end rails to lock the first and second table sections in the collapsed position.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.